


Confrontation

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Kara and Lena haven't spoken since Lena had revealed that she knew about Kara's secret identity. Lena misses Kara. Kara misses Lena. Lena just needs to see Kara one more time to bear her soul, then everything will be fine.---Written based on the tumblr dialogue prompt:"What are you doing here?""I don't know."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Confrontation

Lena hadn’t spoken to Kara since she had divulged that she knew Kara was Supergirl. That she knew Kara was a liar. That she knew she could never trust anyone again. Why was it that those words coming out of her mouth felt so natural, but so untrue at the same time?

Why was it that she couldn’t stop thinking about Kara?

There was so much that she missed about the blonde. They had so many good memories, and Lena had really been brought out of her shell by the other woman; she had finally learnt how to love someone truly unconditionally.

It was another gloomy night in National City as Lena made her way out of her ‘basement’ (as Jess had labelled it) she wasn’t sure where exactly she was going but she knew she needed to talk a walk and clear her head. These are the kinds of things that she would have talked to Kara about, she always gave the best advice whenever Lena was feeling stressed and confused. 

Fuck, Lena missed her.

It wasn’t until the dark-haired woman reached the familiar door that she realised where her feet had taken her. Right to Kara’s front door.

She hesitated for a minute, trying to decide whether she faces up to her feelings and talks to the other woman or if she should just leave and go back to her lonely apartment. 

“Lena?” Her heart stopped beating for a moment when she heard that familiar voice. The voice that used to make her heart skip a beat in happiness now set a feeling of dread in her stomach.

“What are you doing here?” 

Lena tried to find the words to explain that she had been walking, trying to clear her head and ended up outside of Kara’s front door. Yeah, that sounded crazy in Lena’s head let alone how crazy sounding it would be if she had said that out loud.

“I don’t know.”

Wow, that sounded extremely convincing Lena. Surely Kara won’t see right through that lie.

Lena looked into Kara’s eyes for what felt like the first time in years. The blue irises always had a way to make Lena’s breath in her throat, even when they were rimmed in a bright red as if Kara hadn’t slept in days, constantly crying.

“If I’m being completely honest, I needed to see you. I may have been angry, well furious, but I still missed you. I still miss you.” Lena let the words tumble out of her mouth, not caring about the way that they sounded together. She just needed Kara to know how she was feeling.

Silent tears began to run down Kara’s face, the blonde took a hesitant step towards Lena as if she was unsure of how Lena would act. 

Lena fell into Kara’s arms, sobs now making their way out of her mouth. She didn’t realise that she had so many emotions built up inside of her until they began to make their way out.

The two women held each other in the hallway of Kara’s apartment building for what had felt like both an eternity and just a moment, neither woman wanted to let go of the other, both relishing in the feeling of having the other in their arms.

“Can we go back to being friends again? I need you back in my life.” Kara whispered while still holding tightly onto Lena, making sure the other woman couldn’t let go as she asked the question.  
“I don’t want to be friends with you, Kara.” 

Lena could feel her sag in her arms, as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs. Kara went to move away from Lena, but the dark-haired woman just held on tighter.

“I don’t want to be friends with you, Kara because I love you. I have always loved you, Kara. Ever since we first met, and you broke down all of my walls that I had so carefully built up. You were able to see me for who I actually am, regardless of my name and who my brother is. You were always the one I wanted to be with, but I feared the rejection and I feared losing you. I need you in my life Kara.” 

Lena paused for a second to take a breath and gauge Kara’s reaction to her finally hearing what Lena had been feeling throughout their entire friendship.

“You don’t need to say anything in response, Kara. Forget I said anything.” Lena turned to leave, but as she tried to push Kara’s arms away the blonde pressed her lips against Lena’s. 

Their kiss was soft, testing the boundaries of where these new feelings were going. The kiss was only broken when they had both run out of air, well Lena had run out of air, but she was sure that Kara could have kept going, and the two leaned their foreheads against each other. 

“I love you too, Lena. I always have.” Kara whispered as tears of happiness threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Both confirmations of love were sealed by a kiss. The two women savouring the emotions they were experiencing as they embraced for the first time with all secrets finally out on the table.


End file.
